Chapter 10 (Super)
|romaji = Furosuto no Shōtai |viz = Frost's True Form |author = Akira Toriyama Toyotarō |volume = Volume 2 (Super) |previous = Chapter 9 |next = Chapter 11 |arc = Hakaishin Champa Arc |japanese date = March 19, 2016 |english date = October 21, 2016 |episode = DBS033 & DBS034 |characters = |techniques = |tools = }} |Furosuto no Shōtai|viz=Frost's True Form}} is the tenth chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, and of Part IV of the manga. Summary Frost has transformed into his final form, to which Gokū happily recognizes. The combatants resume their battle. However, Gokū overpowers Frost in offense, defense and speed. Frost refuses to concede and charges at Gokū, only for the Super Saiyan to chop Frost on the neck, bringing Frost to his knees. Gokū suggests that Frost should surrender and train to become stronger. Despite Goku's advise, Frost does not back down and punches Gokū, although the Saiyan blocks the attack with ease. Suddenly, Gokū becomes weary and paralyzed. Frost takes advantage of the opportunity and kicks him out of the ring. Gokū lands outside the ring and returns to normal. The Team 7th Universe and the Dragon Team are shocked at what transpired while the tournament announcer declares Frost as the winner. Gokū returns to the waiting area where Piccolo and Vegeta criticize him for toying with his opponent. As the Galactic King praises the strength of the combatants, Jaco notices that something is amiss. The next fighter from the 7th Universe to battle is Piccolo. The fight between Frost and Piccolo begins. Both Piccolo and Frost fight evenly, with Piccolo nearly managing to land a surprise hit against Frost. Frost charges at Piccolo and punches him, to which Piccolo blocks. However, Piccolo becomes weary and paralyzed from Frost's punch. Frost pushes Piccolo out of the ring, which makes him the winner. Vegeta is surprised at what occurred while Beerus becomes distressed with the numbers disadvantage. As Vegeta prepares to face Frost, Gokū warns Vegeta to be careful. Before the tournament announcer can declare Vegeta the next fighter, Jaco intervenes and objects to Frost's victory, explaining that he saw a weapon in Frost's right arm with his superior eyesight. Jaco asks the tournament announcer to check Frost's right arm; Champa and Cabba are angry at Jaco's false accusation, but Beerus allows the announcer to do a body check. The announcer does so and checks Frost's body; he indeed finds a needle in Frost's right arm and after touching the tip of it, he becomes weary just like Gokū and Piccolo. Frost tries defending himself by saying that the needle is part of his body, although the tournament announcer sees that Frost's right arm has signs of modification; he disqualifies Frost for cheating and reinstates Piccolo as the winner. Frost walks away from the ring. Champa is displeased with Frost's cheating at it has brought shame to his honor. However, Frost doesn't care about Champa's honor and because there was no prize money involved, he wanted to end the matches as quickly as possible. Champa warns Frost about what he is capable of. Suddenly, Vegeta demands that Frost be reinstated so he can fight him. Category:Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapters